It is desirable to monitor physical properties of a tire during test procedures in order to ascertain and measure certain tire performance characteristics such as temperature. Certain tests involve taking temperature measurements of a tire tread by imbedding a temperature sensor or thermocouple into the tread region of the tire. To conduct such tests, a bore is drilled into the tread region and the sensor or thermocouple is inserted into the bore. It is, however, very difficult to insert a sensor, thermocouple, or other relatively fragile electronic device into rubber due to inherent properties of rubber that complicate such an insertion. Contact between the rubber tire and a device inserted therein may result in damage to the device or impede the progress of the device into the tire bore to an extent that prohibits the device from reaching its optimum depth. Moreover, it is difficult to determine when the device has reached its intended depth. Continued application of insertion force against the sensor after it reaches the terminal end of the bore can also result in sensor damage and consequent malfunction.
Accordingly, the industry has been in need of a tool that facilitates the insertion of a sensor or thermocouple into a bore to a desired depth. The tool should be durable to withstand repeated insertion cycles through tire regions including steel belts; convenient and easy to operate; readily and inexpensive to manufacture and repair should the need arise; and capable of providing mechanical advantage during repeated insertion cycles. The tool optimally will function to mechanically assist in the insertion of a sensor or thermocouple into a tire bore while safeguarding the structural and functional integrity of the device throughout the insertion process.